Dating Sanada
by Tenipuri Baby
Summary: Sanada and Yukimura finally start dating in highschool. Their relationship has its ups and downs with each other, their teammates, and their parents. WARNING: Yaoi and MPREG!
1. Boyfriends

**This is my first Alpha Pair story! There will be BL and MPREG in later chapters so if you don't like that kind of stuff don't read this story. I'm not the best writer in the world so please review for me and tell me if their is something I need to fix.**

**~Thank-you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 1 - Boyfriends**

On his second year of highschool, Yukimura Seiichi, had decided that he had had enough of Sanada's playing around. They were obviously both interested in each other and it seemed like an unspoken rule at Rikkaidai that Yukimura and Sanada were taken even if they really were single.

Yukimura had, of course, been interested in Sanada since the beginning of middle school. He had made it a point to flirt with the black-haired boy every chance he got and make himself look physically attractive in hopes of gaining his vice-captain's interest.

Not shockingly, it _worked._

Sanada had been very stiff and uncomfortable about flirting back at first but once the silent game of teasing the other began there was no stopping it.

One day the Rikkai regulars had gone out to eat at a burger joint in celebration for a recent win. Yukimura and Sanada had sat across from each other at the table. As they talked and laughed the bluenette's foot had accidentally bumped Sanada's. To his surprise, though, he felt the vice-captain give his foot a playful nudge in return.

Yukimura's eyes widened in delighted surprise as every time he nudged Sanada's foot, the favor was quickly returned in a flirtatious game of 'footsie.'

They had both given each other dead-on hints about their mutual attraction and affection, while giving meaningful looks that spoke volumes. Becoming boyfriends would not ruin their relationship as best friends because of the pure trust their bond held.

There was only one problem left.

No matter what Yukimura tried, no matter how open and exposed he was, and no matter how many opportunities he created, Sanada would simply not confess to him.

It wasn't that Yukimura was to prideful to ask the other boy himself, even if Yanagi said that this was 30% of the reason, but the truth was he was down right shy when it came about talking of a stable relationship.

Simply the idea of wanting to hold hands with Sanada made him blush. But he still wanted to have a relationship with the other teen. Yet no matter how long he waited Sanada had not made any sudden moves toward Yukimura.

At first Yukimura had sulked about it. His feelings were a bit hurt. _Does Sanada really like me the same way I do him? _he wondered.

_Of course he does, baka! _The more sensible side of his brain assured. Sanada wasn't the type to play with other people's feelings so freely. And yet that was exactly what Yukimura felt like Sanada was doing. Simply playing with his affections.

He had also attempted to manipulate Yanagi into cornering Sanada and telling his vice-captain to confess already, but Yanagi had refused. _Useless data man..._

Finally, Yukimura realized and speedily came to the conclusion that Sanada was just as shy and awkward about this as he was.

Well, if that was the case the blunette figured there was nothing left to do but be the one to initiate the relationship and confess out loud the words 'I love you' to Sanada Genichirou.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The confession had actually gone pretty smoothly once Yukimura had stammered out his love for his best friend. Sanada had shyly admitted that he loved Yukimura too but had been putting off confessing to the pretty boy because he feared what his family would say.

Still, in the end, Sanada had asked Yukimura if he wanted to be his boyfriend. Yukimura quickly replied, 'I do,' then blushed madly because it sounded like a marriage vow.

The two sixteen-year-olds intertwined their fingers as they sat together on the school roof in comfortable silence.

"Can I tell my parents about us?" Yukimura asked timidly. "Or do you want to keep it a secret for a while? My parents already knew I liked you and won't have a problem with us."

Sanada nodded. Yukimura's parents had always been open-minded when it came to love. "I don't mind. I'm not going to tell my parents for a while though. Do you mind?"

Yukimura did mind a bit. He wanted Sanada's parents to approve of their relationship and get past the hiding stage. He wanted publicly announce that Sanada was _his_ boyfriend now. Out loud he said, "It's okay, I understand."

The taller boy smiled down at him. Yukimura silently wished he had the courage to push his lips against Sanada's.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm dating Sanada, okay, Okaasan?" Yukimura said, offhandedly as he walked through the front door. Yukimura's mother gave him a blank stare.

"Tell your father too, Seiichi. Just because we approve of him doesn't mean we gave you permission," she remarked, looking back down at the book she read.

Yukimura rolled his eyes. "Why do I need permission of you two already approve of him?" he muttered.

His father agreed but only after he gave Yukimura the guidelines on dating Sanada. "You two are only 16. I don't want you boys doing much besides kissing. Understood?"

"Yes." Yukimura's face burned in embarrassment. He ran towards his room.

His mother called out to him. "Invite Sanada to dinner tomorrow, Seiichi!"

Yukimura didn't reply as he hurried up the stairs and into the safety of his room. His parents might approve of his choice in boyfriend but they were still parents. They were going to make things awkward and embarrassing for him without even knowing it. The blue-haired boy just hoped that his father wouldn't decide to have a private chat with his boyfriend.

He flipped open his phone and stared at his wall paper adoringly. It was a picture he had taken of Sanada when he was smiling one of those rare smiles he kept hidden from most people. Yukimura held back the need to squeal like a girl because he was finally in a romantic relationship with his crush.

_'I wonder when Sanada is going to tell his family he's dating a boy and invite me to dinner,'_ he wondered, still feeling a bit sad that Sanada wasn't already publicly declaring his love towards the captain. '_He is so running laps tomorrow.'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sanada sighed as he walked towards Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. He had decided to skip morning tennis practice today for more meditation. The black-haired boy had a lot of things on his mind.

He was happy that he and Yukimura were boyfriends now but he didn't like going behind his parents back. It was dishonorable and would disappoint his family that he was holding such a secret from them.

But the reason Sanada didn't want to tell his family about dating his best friend was because his family was strict about traditions. Even if this was a day and age in which certain males could get pregnant his parents had still wanted him to marry a girl.

'_They'd never understand that Seiichi is the only one I could ever fall for,' _Sanada thought feeling sadness hit his back…or maybe that was Akaya.

"Hey Fukubuchou, You missed morning practice! Buchou is gonna be so mad!" the now 15-year-old remarked gleefully.

'_No doubt,'_ Sanada thought. "Akaya, get off! And whether Yukimura will be angry is not your business." He pushed the ball of energy away from him, harshly.

Niou and Yagyuu were just leaving the tennis courts as Sanada headed towards Yukimura. They both eyed Sanada suspiciously. Sanada Genichirou did not skip TENNIS practice for any given reason.

Niou glanced at his doubles partner. "What do you think is up with captain and vice-captain?"

"It's none of our business, Niou-kun," Yagyuu answered, then paused. "But if it were I'd say it has something to do with their love life." He pointed over at where Sanada and Yukimura were standing. They both had red tinted on their cheeks.

Niou grinned. "You think they're dating?"

"Who's dating?" Marui walked over with Jackal and Akaya.

"Our dear captain and vice-captain, of course!"

Yagyuu sighed. "Yes, Let's just spill the secrets were just learned," he said a bit sarcastically. "Hush up, Niou-kun."

Akaya's eyes had been widening this whole time. "They can't be dating! What will that do for our tennis practices!? They'll murder us!" he wailed.

"They won't," Jackal comforted. "Not if they don't want to find a new regulars team."

Niou was grinning again. "Let's spy on them throughout the day and find out."

"No way," Akaya sniffed. "I want to find out right now. BUCHOU!"

"Shut up, Brat," Niou and Marui said in unison.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sanada walked up to Yukimura slowly. Yukimura was intently looking away from him. "Hey," the vice-captain said softly, bumping his shoulder against the blunettes.

Yukimura didn't answer. He had a hurt expression on his face.

Sanada sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "Please talk to me."

"Isn't it a great way to show you were serious about being my boyfriend? Just ditch tennis practice. See if I care!" Yukimura suddenly, snapped. He turned and grabbed his bag and started to walk towards the club house.

"Seiichi—" Sanada started.

Yukimura's eyes flashed in anger to cover his hurt. It's what he always did to defend himself. "Don't Seiichi me, Sa-na-da."

Sanada's eyebrow twitched. When the others weren't within earshot Yukimura would usually call him Genichirou. "Fine, Yu-ki-mu-ra, I won't explain why I was absent since you don't want to hear me out," Sanada answered back trying to keep his temper in check.

So this is how thinking and worrying about their new relationship would be rewarded. Sanada turned to leave.

"Wait!" Yukimura reached out and grabbed Sanada's arm.

Sanada turned back to look at his boyfriend but didn't say a word.

Yukimura felt his face flush. "I'm sorry, Gen. I was just upset that you decided to skip practice the day after we got together."

The taller boy softened his hard expression. "I'm sorry too. I didn't know it would hurt your feelings."

Yukimura nodded then looked at Sanada expectantly. When the other stared at him blankly he prodded. "Well? So why did you skip practice?"

Sanada took Yukimura's bag from him, like the good boyfriend he was trying to be, and they began to walk towards the club room together. "I was thinking how unfair it is to you that I can't tell my parents that we're dating. I'm just trying to find the right time to tell them."

Yukimura nodded in understanding. "I'll wait. And, umm, I wanted to ask you something." He paused, not sure how to word it. "Would you please come over for dinner tonight? My kaasan wants you to."

"Just to see your Kaasan," Sanada teased, with a small smile.

Yukimura punched him and snatched his bag back. "Don't be dumb. It's just that she wanted you to eat with us as my official boyfriend."

"BUCHOU!"

Akaya's yell reached them just as they reached the club room. The regulars were all still by the tennis courts. Niou and Marui were both trying to shut the youngest member up.

Sanada frowned. "What's going on over there?"

Yukimura sighed. "With this team it could be anything."

Akaya had finally escaped his sempai's grasp and was barreling straight for them. The rest of the regulars, except Yanagi, were right behind him.

"Is it true?" Akaya asked as soon as he had his arms around his captain's waist.

Sanada tried to pry Akaya's arms off of his boyfriend.

Yukimura didn't seem to mind. "Is what true?" he asked puzzled.

"That you and fukubuchou are dating?!"

Sanada and Yukimura's heads both snapped up immediately. "We're what?"

Niou nodded. "Well, obviously, they are."

"What gave you that idea?" Sanada nearly growled.

Yukimura quirked a look at him. "Yes, Niou, can't you see that Sanada hates me?"

"Yes, it's just like Yukimura sa-, wait, Seiichi, I don't hate you!" Sanada whipped his head around, confused, and stared at his boyfriend who was looking at him pointedly.

"Oh, really? And here I thought you were ashamed at me," Yukimura said, blandly.

Marui chewed his gum thoughtfully, "Umm, so you guys are together?"

Yukimura turned to Sanada. "I don't know. Are we?"

Sanada gaped. Yukimura was giving him one of those looks that said do-the-wrong-thing-and-we-won't-talk-for-weeks. Great, looks like he was going to have to confess in front of the entire team. Well, except Yanagi, but he probably already knew.

"Yes, we're dating," Sanada said, dejectedly.

Yukimura looked surprised. He had been hoping Sanada _would_ admit it to others but hadn't been expecting him to actually do it.

The others looked shocked as well.

Niou whistled. "Wasn't expecting that."

"Sweet," Marui smiled.

"Congratulations," Jackal said.

Yagyuu nodded in agreement. "I'd say, 'It's about time' but then I'd sound like Niou-kun."

Yukimura smiled, happily. "Thank-you, everyone." He turned to Sanada. "Thank-you, Genichirou."

Sanada tugged at his cap to hide his blush.

"Are you guys going to quit tennis to get married?" Akaya asked, still wide-eyed and looking a little teary.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the redo of the story! sort of did a mistake and earased my story! I changed a few things but not much! Enjoy!**


	2. First Kiss

**Again I'm a slow writer and I apologize. Please read and enjoy.**

* * *

_**Since the Yukimura family isn't really given names I made them up:**_

_**Father: Yukimura Tetsu**_

_**Mother: Yukimura Kaede**_

_**Son: Yukimura Seiichi**_

_**Daughter: Yukimura Seika**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - First Kiss**

Yanagi Renji buttoned up his school uniform. His hair was still a bit damp from the after practice shower he had taken. '_According to my data, Genichirou and Seiichi should be dating by now,'_ he pondered. _'I wonder how long they will hide this knowledge from the team.'_

He stepped out of the club room only to hear a wail from his kouhai, Akaya. "Are you guys going to quit tennis to get married?"

Sanada looked torn between yelling at the highschool freshman and gaping with his mouth open. Yukimura's face flamed immediately. They were barely dating, not even thinking of marriage yet.

Yanagi looked amused. "Ah, I see the whole team knows already," he smiled.

Yukimura turned to enter the club room quickly in his embarrassment, shouting over his shoulder, "Everyone 20 laps, now!"

"But, buchou!" Akaya whined. "We just finished practice."

Sanada shook his head out of his stupor. "I'll talk to him. You all get ready for school."

Niou grinned. He couldn't wait to start more teasing. "I'm totally willing to bet they haven't even kissed," he whispered to Yagyuu.

The gentleman sighed. "Leave them be for now, Niou."

"For now," Niou relented. "Anything for you, Hiroshi."

Akaya still looked distraught. "Yanagi-sempai, what's going to happen to the team?"

Yanagi ruffled his hair, affectionately. "Nothing at all, Akaya. Pretend they're not dating."

"I can't do it. I just can't," Akaya put his head in his hands, groaning. It was going to be a long day.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The day went by relatively quickly. Classes were normal and no one besides the regulars seemed aware of the change in the way the tennis vice-captain and captain were acting.

Whenever they passed each other in the hallway their hands would brush slightly. Their eyes gave each other meaningful glances. Yukimura teasingly ran his hand up Sanada's arm to his neck. Sanada took this as liberty to be more daring. He reached out and combed his hand through Yukimura's soft hair and pushed the blunette's back against a locker before quickly leaving before someone in the crowded hallway noticed. Yukimura practically purred, basking in the attention and affection he was receiving from his new boyfriend.

Although they had flirted often in the past, now that they were dating it seemed that the playing field was different. The adoring looks at each other continued all throughout that afternoon's tennis practice as well.

The team seemed half-amused and half-annoyed. Their leader's romance seemed to have increase now that they were dating.

Niou's self-control for not catcalling at the couple was kept in check by Yagyuu throughout afternoon practice. Akaya still looked horrified. Everytime Yukimura gave Sanada a lovey-dovey look and Sanada would gently smile back, Akaya made gagging noises and faces. That was, of course, until Yanagi gave Akaya a smack to the back of his head in warning. When he kept making faces Yanagi used his racquet to smack him properly on the backside. Akaya yelped and glared but finally stayed silent.

Sanada and Yukimura gave orders like usual but didn't stop flirting even when the had their practice match together. Yukimura's way of flirting seemed to be trying to plummet Sanada into the ground with the tennis ball. Sanada fought back just as enthusiastically and seemed to enjoy the flirtatious challenge Yukimura was giving him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After practice, Sanada called his parents to let them know he was eating at Yukimura's house. Getting their consent he hurried to catch Yukimura who was waiting by the school gates.

Sanada hesitantly reached out to hold Yukimura's hand. Yukimura shyly let him. Sometimes their more natural shyness would envelope them in the smallest actions. Other times their teenage hormones would get the better of them.

The blunette could feel how tense Sanada was by the way he was squeezing tightly.

"You don't have to be so nervous about meeting my parents, you know?" Yukimura told him. "It isn't the first time you've come over."

Sanada took a breath to come his nerves. "I know. But now I'm coming over as your boyfriend. Everything's different with how I'll have to act."

Yukimura shook his head. "Is not. My parents like you. My sister likes you. I like you. And now we're dating. What has to be different?" He furrowed his brow at Sanada and pouted. He didn't want Sanada to change the way he acted. They had been comfortable in each other's presence before and if that changed he wouldn't know how to act.

Sanada was quiet for a moment, trying to put his feelings into words. "It's just that now that we're dating I feel that I have to be more responsible, Seiichi. For you, for the team, everything. I don't know why but suddenly I feel the need to be protective of everyone I love, especially you." He let go of Yukimura's hand and cupped the blunette's face tenderly.

Yukimura turned away quickly as he felt heat rise into his cheeks. "Your so mushy, Genichirou." He huffed, playfully and moved himself into the crook of Sanada's arm instead as they continued to walk.

Approaching the Yukimura household Sanada felt the nervousness come back into his system. Yukimura gave him an encouraging smile as he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Aniki! You're home!" Yukimura's little sister, Seika, bounced over to them. "Hi Sanada," she chirped, happily. "Guess what Kaasan made for dinner."

Sanada smiled down at her. "I can't tell but it smells delicious."

Yukimura nodded in agreement.

Yukimura's mother, Kaede, stepped out of the kitchen. "Ah, Seiichi you're home. And Sanada's with you. Good, come in." She gave the vice-captain a warm smile. "Make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready in a bit." She disappeared once more.

Yukimura shrugged. "If they start acting weirder than usual it's because you aren't the only one getting protective of me," he whispered into Sanada's ear.

Sanada smiled. "Keep whispering. It feels good," he teased.

Yukimura blushed and turned away. "Stop that."

"Can I hear secrets too?" Seika wanted to know. She had seen them whispering and then her brother had blushed. They _had_ to be telling secrets. Wait, hadn't mom said they were dating and that's why Sanada was here? Oh. _Oh!_ "Did he say something romantic?"

Sanada coughed. Yukimura glared at her. "No, now why don't you go help kaasan with dinner?"

Seika gave them a knowing look as she sauntered away as only an 9 year old could.

Yukimura rolled his eyes. "She's going to be a pain now that she knows we're dating."

Sanada gave him a funny look. "So all of your family knows and the team knows. How many more people are going to find out about us?"

The blue-eyed boy furrowed his eyebrows. "I'd like to think everyone will be able to know, Genichirou. I don't want it to be a secret to hide. Stop acting ashamed of our relationship!"

"Stop?" Sanada questioned. "I'm the one who told the team, remember? And I'm not ashamed, I just don't think the whole world needs to know our private business."

"The team and my family are not the whole world," Yukimura objected. Sanada looked as if he was about to continue the argument.

"Boys," Yukimura's father, Tetsu, entered the room. "Quit arguing. It's not only annoying but also not fitting the dating image."

Yukimura turned away from Sanada. "We weren't arguing, just loudly discussing something, that's all."

Sanada sighed. He hadn't wanted to argue in the first place. He wasn't starting off on the right foot, either. "I'm sorry, Yukimura-san," he said, giving a formal bow to the head of the house.

Tetsu offered him a smile. "Not a problem. I really am proud that you are going to be dating my son. Honestly, you've been friends for so long it isn't very surprising."

Yukimura's face was turning bright red. "I'm right here you know." His father ignored him.

"I'll be holding you responsible, Genichirou." Tetsu continued, "I have a great deal of trust that you will be decent with Seiichi and will respect his virtue and the fact that you are both still very young and will not be doing things with each other that you shouldn't."

Now Sanada began blushing as images of daydreams, wet dreams and, well dreams in general, quickly dashed through his mind.

"Tousan, stop! You're embarrassing me," Yukimura half-whispered, half-whined at his father.

Tetsu nodded. "Alright, calm down. I just needed to say my piece. Where's your mother?"

Kaede and Seiki were preparing the table in the dining room. "Dinner's ready, you three. Come in and sit down."

Sanada breathed deeply trying to will his embarrassed feelings away. He now felt slightly guilty that Yukimura's father had so much trust in him considering all the things he had often imagined he would do with the smaller male.

Yukimura was mentally begging his family to talk of something normal.

In the end, tennis was the subject of choice. Seika wanted to play Sanada after dinner, but Yukimura quickly shot down that idea saying they had homework they were wanting to finish. _A total lie, but what Seika didn't know wouldn't hurt her. _

The truth was that Yukimura wanted some time alone with Sanada. They had gotten together only yesterday but had known each other since they were four. Yukimura wanted at least one romantic evening and he was going to get it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Once dinner had finished, Yukimura pulled Sanada away from the table quickly before Seika had another chance to pounce on him and headed towards the stairs. His father gave him a look. "We're going to do homework," he assured.

The two teens entered the bedroom and the blunette shut the door. Sanada began taking out his school books.

"Genichirou, what are you doing?" Yukimura questioned as he sat down on the bed.

Sanada gave him a blank look in return. "Um, getting ready to do our homework."

Yukimura laid himself out on the bed, pretending to stretch attractively. "I have no intention of doing homework while we're alone."

Sanada frowned. "That's not what you told your parents. Twice."

"I lied." The blue-eyed male pouted up at his boyfriend. "So you're really more interested in homework than me." Again he tried his best to look attractive and seductive. He eyed Sanada through his lashes and smiled angelically.

Sanada shook his head, disbelievingly. "Seiichi! You just heard your father's entire lecture about how much he trusts me. Besides," Sanada slowly sat down on the bed beside Yukimura, "we're new to dating."

Yukimura looked down, disappointedly. "You were really daring at school."

"There were a lot of people at school and at tennis practice," Sanada answered, nervously taking note of the fact that he was really alone with Yukimura in his bedroom. It wasn't exactly the first time but now that they were becoming serious about their romantic involvement the raven-haired boy wanted to touch Yukimura very much. Sanada's eyes began to travel over Yukimura's beautiful perfect body.

Yukimura smiled as he caught Sanada's wondering gaze. He blushed, some of his earlier shyness returning. "Do you like what you see?"

Sanada's eyes snapped up and looked deep into Yukimura's blue ones. They slowly closed the distance between each other. "May I kiss you, Seiichi?" he asked softly and a bit hesitantly as his face lowered.

"Yes, Gen," Yukimura breathed.

Sanada pressed their lips together softly at first then more boldly as they began to move. They began to kiss over and over again, both of them realizing how much they had waited and longed for this. Yukimura moaned quietly making Sanada moan too at the vibration against his lips. The taller boy's tongue flickered out to swipe at Yukimura's lips, demanding entrance. Yukimura didn't hesitate in opening his mouth. But as soon as their tongues began to touch…

"Aniki, Sanada, Are you two almost done with your homework?" Seika asked loudly, as she burst through the door.

Yukimura had to praise Sanada's quick reflexes at a time like this. In a flash the vice-captain and pulled himself from where he had been nearly on top of the bluenette and had yanked Yukimura by the wrist into a sitting position. Nothing about them seemed inappropriate except their blushing faces.

Yukimura glared. "Seika, I always tell you to knock before you enter!"

Seika paused. Seeing the way they were acting, their unusually red lips and blushing faces, and the way her brother seemed annoyed as if they had been interrupted. She was young but she wasn't stupid. The girl grinned, mischievously. "Don't worry, you two, I won't tell." She ran off giggling to herself.

Sanada looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Yukimura asked.

"For nearly getting caught, I suppose," Sanada said with a nervous smile. "Your lips taste like vanilla."

Yukimura blushed. "I had a cupcake." He looked up at Sanada. "We are dating so I don't think it's a crime to kiss, Gen."

Sanada nodded. "It's just…that was my first," he said, a tint of red returning to his cheeks. He wished he had his cap to hide it.

"Mine too," Yukimura told him, tapping his toe against the ground in shyness.

Sanada scratched his head awkwardly. "I think we should do some homework. Then I should go home."

Yukimura nodded. "Are you going to invite me to dinner soon?" he asked, hopefully.

The black-haired boy paused in thought. "I hope too. I'm just afraid of what my parents might say."

"Don't be." Yukimura got up and wrapped his arms around Sanada, leaning into his chest.

Sanada returned the hug, feeling very content. "I love you, Yukimura Seiichi."

Yukimura grinned up at him, smiling mischievously. "I love me too."

* * *

**A/N: _Happy Valentines Day, Everyone! I'm kind of disappointed that I didn't write anything for Ootori Choutarou's birthday. But here have another chapter of Alpha Pair._**


	3. Jealousy

**Finally! Another chapter! Have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Jealousy**

Kirihara Akaya was not happy. No, he was not happy at all.

Pretend Sanada and Yukimura weren't dating?! What the heck?!

Yanagi had no idea how had that was. It definitely wasn't working. Akaya still didn't like the idea of his captain and vice-captain dating. It wasn't because he didn't want them to be happy. It was because dating changed people. And Akaya did not appreciate change without a heads up.

He was also slightly jealous of the time Yukimura and Sanada were spending with each other all the time. They didn't even go on team outings anymore.

The only time they still had with the team was at school. During tennis practice Yukimura-buchou was extra strict and Sanada-fukubuchou constantly assigned laps to whoever was slacking off, even more than usual.

Yanagi said that the reason Yukimura and Sanada were pushing the team extra hard was because they were in high spirits. They captain and vice-captain had been dating for a week and things couldn't be better for them.

But things could definitely be better for Akaya...

"Yukimura-buchou," the seaweed haired boy whined, after Friday afternoon practice. "Please come with us to the movies! You and fukubuchou will really love the movie we're gonna see."

Yukimura smiled. "Sorry, Aka-chan but Genichirou and I have plans."

Akaya pouted. "But you always have plans! Why can't you still hang out with the rest of us?"

The rest of the regulars began to exit the clubroom, ready for the theatre.

Yanagi came over and gently pulled Akaya's arm. "Come Akaya, our dear captain and vice-captain are entitled to some alone time."

Akaya yanked his arm away. "But that's all they've been doing this for a week! Ever since they started dating!"

Sanada walked over to the three. "What's Akaya whining about now?" he sighed.

"Genichirou, be nice," Yukimura gave Sanada a scolding look. "He just wants us to go with the team on their outing."

Akaya nodded. "We're supposed to be bonding as a team."

Sanada rolled his eyes. "We've had enough bonding for a life time. Some of us have bonded entirely too much," he said sending a pointed look in the direction of the Trickster and Gentleman.

Yagyuu was pressing Niou against the outside wall of the clubroom with his body as they kissed deeply.

"Just because you won't do that to me doesn't mean we aren't bonded either," Yukimura frowned. Sanada ignored him.

Yanagi took hold of Akaya once more and began to pull him away. "Leave them be, Akaya. Maybe another time they'll join us. Let's get the rest of the team and go. See you two later," he said.

Akaya gave Yukimura one last hurt look before letting himself be pulled along by the data man. Yagyuu pulled away from his kiss with Niou and quickly joined the other two along with Marui and Jackal.

Yukimura sighed, feeling that he had let down his kouhai. "Genichirou," he started hesitantly, "maybe we should have gone with them."

Sanada looked towards the blunette. "We can if you want. Although I get the feeling with Akaya around we won't be doing any dating type things."

"We could still hold hands during the movie," Yukimura said, brightly.

"Not if Akaya decides he wants to sit between us like he always does."

"True."

They stood there in silence watching the team walk farther down the street towards the train station. It was perfect weather for staying outdoors with one's boyfriend, though, instead of sitting in a cramped movie theatre.

Yukimura turned back to Sanada. "We can spend time with them later. Right now let's do something outdoors."

Sanada shrugged. "If you wanted to play another game of tennis you could have said so before we changed."

"I don't want to play tennis," Yukimura said exasperatedly. The look of shock on Sanada's face was almost comical. "I mean not at the moment. I want our date to be outside, that's all."

The dark-haired boy recovered quickly. "Oh, good. We can do that. How about a walk in the park?"

Yukimura agreed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yanagi couldn't take Akaya's whining anymore.

The movie hadn't even started yet and the 15-year-old was already on the edge of hysterics. Eating an enormous amount of junk food hadn't helped either. '_Thank-you, Marui_,' Yanagi thought.

"It's not like I don't want buchou and fukubuchou to be happy, but they can go on dates when we're not having team bonding activities, right?" Akaya rambled on, wide-eyed. "But no! It's always 'sorry guys, we have something planned already.' It's like they don't care about us anymore!"

"Relaxe, kiddo," Marui comforted, putting another chocolate in his mouth. "I was the same way when I started going out with Jirou, remember?"

Jackal nodded. "The excitement of being a new couple will wear off, you'll see."

Akaya was thoughtfully quiet for about 5 seconds. "But you and Jirou-san are different. You don't go to the same school and aren't on the same tennis team like buchou and fukubuchou are."

"Calm yourself, Akaya," Yanagi patted the excited boy's head. "The movie is starting. We can worry about our captain and vice-captain later."

Akaya sighed in defeat. "Okay…"

The theatre lights dimmed and the movie started playing.

Niou immediately got up. "I'm going to the bathroom, Hiroshi, care to join me?" he whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

Yagyuu smiled back at him. "We're going to get popcorn," he lied smoothly when Jackal gave them a questioning look. "We'll be right back.

The theatre bathroom was empty but the excitement that someone might walk in on them was still there. Immediately after entering Yagyuu pushed Niou against the sinks and began to kiss him passionately.

Niou chuckled into the other boy's mouth. Their tongues explored each other mouths with ease and familiarity.

"You are far too tempting, Masa," Yagyuu moved back to admire his boyfriend.

Niou smiled triumphantly. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Yagyuu shut him up with more kisses to the Trickster's lips, neck, and collar. Then he flipped Niou over so that the other teen's stomach was pressed against the sink. Reaching around to Niou's front, Yagyuu made quick work of the belt and zipper, then pushing Niou's pants and underwear down to his ankles.

"Yesss," Niou whispered excitedly.

Yagyuu bent over Niou's body, kissing and nipping at the other boy's neck.

Yagyuu sucked on his own fingers before slowly pressing them into Niou earning whimpers of pleasure and want.

Yagyuu didn't hesitate to give Niou exactly what he wanted.

They returned for the last 5 minutes of the film.

"Like we really believe they went to get popcorn," Marui muttered to Jackal.

Jackal shook his head, "Please, Marui, I don't want to think about that."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yukimura and Sanada's stroll through the park started off pleasantly. They had gotten ice-cream, Sanada had pushed Yukimura on the swings for a while and now they were talking a romantic walk in the sunset. Yukimura felt at peace holding his vice-captain's hand and he was thankful that Sanada was being relaxed about it even though there were people nearby.

That is until Sanada began talking about his favorite topic. Tezuka.

"It won't turn out like it did in middle school, Seiichi," Sanada said, smiling as he looked ahead. "We'll take nationals and reign again."

Yukimura nodded in agreement but quietly pouted. Why wasn't Sanada looking at him? There he went again, retelling the feelings he'd had when he had beaten Tezuka back in middle school. You'd think that by listening to him Tezuka was the only fit rival for 'The Emperor.'

The blunette's lip juted out petulantly. "Are you finished talking or should we walk around some more so you can talk my ears off?" Yukimura asked, quietly. His voice was slightly strained though.

"What?" Sanada gave Yukimura a perplexed look. "Seiichi, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter?!" Yukimura repeated, unbelievingly. "Of course you wouldn't know." He wrenched his hand out of Sanada's and walked at a faster pace, keeping ahead of his boyfriend. His strides were long and angry, almost to the point of stomping.

"Seiichi!" Sanada called out. He was even more confused by this angry attitude coming from his usually calm and collected captain then he was by the questions.

Yukimura pretended not to hear him and continued to hurry away. Why was he acting so sensitive about this? He'd never reacted to Sanada's 'I-will-beat-Tezuka' speeches before. Was it because they were dating?

He walked to the closest park bench to him and sat down, feeling hurt and sad. But why?

Sanada caught up to the blunette and sat down beside him. "I won't know what's wrong or how to fix it if you don't tell me."

"Humph." Yukimura turned to look in the opposite direction of the other teen.

Sanada gave a low growl. His boyfriend's antics weren't helping. "Seiichi, you can't just stop talking to me. I know you're angry but I don't know why," he tried to explain.

Yukimura felt tears prick at his eyes and brushed them away angrily, not even sure why he was being all possessive of Sanada.

Sanada's eye's widened in alarm as he noticed the action. He was making Seiichi cry? What was one supposed to do when their lover started crying? The black-haired boy had never been one for being impulsive but this time it was for the best. Sanada put his arms around Yukimura and pulled him close, nuzzling his face in the smaller male's hair. "I'm sorry."

Yukimura felt himself jolt with surprise at both the contact and the words. "You don't even know what your apologizing for."

"I know I made you upset," Sanada said. "I don't like seeing you cry, Seiichi."

"Oh," Yukimura murmured, relaxing into the embrace. "I just don't like it when you talk about **_him_** on and on."

"Him?"

"You know, Tezuka." Yukimura felt annoyed with himself for feeling this way. "Tezuka, Tezuka, Tezuka, it's always about Tezuka. I'm your boyfriend not him."

Sanada stilled and was quiet for a second. "~Seiichi~ Are you jealous?" he said, not knowing whether he should feel amused or annoyed.

Yukimura pouted. "No! But you don't have to talk about him all the time. You're on a date with your boyfriend and you won't even look at me!"

"Sorry. I didn't realize that I talked about him so much," Sanada said, sincerely as he nuzzled his face into Yukimura's soft hair again. "I think of Tezuka as some sort of destined rival."

The blunette turned around to give him a look. "We are destined rivals, Genichirou," he told Sanada seriously before realizing that their faces were extremely close and they were in a very awkward position in public. "Kiss me."

"What?" Sanada's calm face immediately flushed. "We're in public."

"You hurt my feelings so now you have to make it up to me."

Sanada shook his head. "You hurt your feelings yourself. I'm sorry I wasn't paying you enough attention but you are the only one I love so you can stop worrying."

Yukimura lifted his face and closed his eyes, waiting for his kiss.

The taller boy sighed. "Okay, fine. You win." Sanada leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Yukimura's. Yukimura let him kiss his lips for a while before parting his mouth in open invitation. Sanada greedily plunged his tongue in. Quite impatiently this time. Their first kiss had been interrupted and Sanada wanted to make up for it. He was so engrossed in their kiss he entirely forgot that they were in public.

"Ewwww, fukubuchou is kissing buchou," Akaya gaped.

Sanada gasped as he pulled away from Yukimura's divine mouth. Yukimura let out a mewl of dissatisfaction.

"Now, now Akaya it's not nice to stare," Niou said, staring openly. "You two should get a room."

Yukimura narrowed his eyes. His fist kiss and now second kiss had been interrupted. "Niou, Akaya 50 laps, now!"

"What? Why?" Akaya squeaked. "You guys were the ones having PDAs, not me! Yanagi-sempai!"

Yanagi sighed. "Genichirou, Seiichi, for all our sakes, please keep your intimate moments to yourselves."

Sanada groaned. "I thought you were at the theatre."

"We were," Marui agreed. "And at least Niou and Yagyuu hide in a bathroom."

"We weren't kissing in the bathroom. We were-mmph," Niou began to say and was cut off by Yagyuu.

Yukimura got up in frustration. "Why does everyone feel the need to interrupt my dates! First Tezuka, and now you guys!" He kicked at a can lying on the ground and began to march away towards the direction of his house. "Let's go to my place, Genichirou."

"Tezuka was here?" Jackal wondered.

Sanada glared at them all. "No! Now run your laps! Tarundoru!" He caught up to Yukimura and they both walked quickly away.

Akaya pouted. "Why do we need to run laps? We didn't even do anything."

Yanagi shrugged. "We'd better just do as they say and all go home. Leave them be and nobody tease them tomorrow at practice."

"Niou-kun, that means you," Yaguu said.

"Awww you're no fun," the trickster whined.

"I was fun at the theatre, was I not?"

Marui made a disgusted face. "At least my boyfriend and I do at home. You two are so gross."

Akaya's eyes widened. "But Yukimura-buchou and Sanada-fukubuchou are going to buchou's house. Does that mean they're going to do something with..." he looked around before whispering. "Sex."

Yanagi pushed them all along. "Stay out of their business. No one is doing anything, Akaya. Come on, everyone."

They walked off in one direction as Yukimura and Sanada walked off in the other.

* * *

**So I'm going to be hurrying along. I keep skipping ahead in the story when I sit down to write. It's so frustrating!**

**Anyways thanks for reading and if you'll be so kind as to leave a review I'd appreciate it!**

**Thank-you!**


	4. Making Love

**WARNING: _There is a yaoi sex scene in this chapter. If you don't like, don't read._**

**_Also in this AU it is completely natural for Mpreg, in other words, male pregnancy is ordinary._**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Making Love**

Sanada and Yukimura were relieved to get away from the prying stares of their teammates. Both of them were disappointedly discouraged at once again being interrupted during an intimate moment. They walked in silence, hand-in-hand, until they had reached the Yukimura household. The house was dark, making the blunette furrow his brows in confusion.

"It looks like no one's home," he said, perplexed, as he fished out his spare keys. Entering the house, he saw a note on the wall next to the front door.

_Seiichi, _it read. _Grandmother is sick and in the hospital so we'll be staying over-night with her. There is cooked food for you on the stove and in the oven. Love Mom!_

Sanada read the note from over Yukimura's shoulder. "Did they take your sister with them?"

Yukimura shook his head. "She's having a sleepover at a friend's house. Looks like the house is all ours tonight," he said turning around to smile at his boyfriend.

Hearing that, Sanada looked torn. He knew it wasn't proper of him to be alone in this house with his boyfriend without parental supervision. They were both 16 and still very hormonal teenagers no matter how much Sanada prided himself on self-control. But they were often alone at school and in the tennis clubhouse. Surely this was no different, right?

"Do you want to spend the night?" Yukimura asked as they took off their shoes, leaving them by the door and heading for the kitchen.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now," the black-haired boy hesitated. He watched as his boyfriend set the table.

Yukimura poured to bowls of soup out of a pot and set them on the table. "I don't see why not. We've had sleepovers before."

Sanada still seemed uncomfortable. "That was before we started dating. Plus your parents were always home."

"Problem?"

Sanada stood there awkwardly, not sure how to explain that Yukimura was sinfully tempting just by standing in front of him. He had crushed on the other boy since he was 4 years old and had been desperately in love with him since middle school. If it had been difficult to not want to have sex with Yukimura back then, this situation was absolutely antagonizing.

He watched Yukimura carefully as he sat down on the floor besides the low table. Yukimura gave him a gentle, reassuring smile, motioning for the taller boy to sit down too. They could both feel the tension in the air.

Yukimura was the first to break the silence. "If you'd rather go home, I don't mind but..." He gave Sanada his best lonely, pouty gaze. "I'll be lonely if you go."

"_Seiichi..." _Sanada groaned. His boyfriend was doing the guilt trap thing again.

"We won't do anything besides kiss, I promise," Yukimura stated. "We can watch a film together."

It was an innocent suggestion. Sanada knew he couldn't refuse something as simple as watching a film. He only hoped that Yukimura didn't break his self-control while he was here.

They dug into the delicous warm soup as Yukimura began to throw movie suggestions at Sanada. The latter answered that whatever Yukimura wanted to see was fine by him. Yukimura held a one-sided discussion about which movie he should decide upon out loud. Sanada didn't mind. He loved listening to whatever the blunette had to say; it was very amusing. In the end, Yukimura picked an action film with a bit of romance thrown into the story.

The two teens took their dessert into the living room for the film. Sanada sat down on the sofa and Yukimura sat down beside him.

It started off pleasantly for Sanada. The movie was quite interesting and Sanada found himself engrossed in it, not looking away from the screen even while he ate his dessert.

As for Yukimura, he wasn't paying attention to the film at all. It wasn't that he was trying to tempt Sanada, that wasn't it at all. The blunette only wanted to have one intimate moment, with preferably kissing, where they weren't inturrupted. He figured that Sanada wouldn't be quite so tense about kissing and touching him if there was a movie in the background. The tennis captain had hoped that Sanada would want to continue where they had left off at the park.

But with Sanada so taken by the movie Yukimura decided to amp up the playing field. He slowly sidled over on the couch until he was leaning against Sanada. When the bigger teen didn't push him away, Yukimura took it as an invitation to come closer.

Sanada reacted by putting an arm around Yukimura. He had noticed that Yukimura seemed to be playing for attention and truthfully didn't mind holding the blunette in his arms. They continued to watch the movie like this for a while.

After about half an hour, Yukimura was no longer content with this situation. He pulled himself into Sanada's lap.

"Seiichi," Sanada warned, feeling himself being manipulated.

"What?" Yukimura looked up at him. "I just want you to hold me."

_Right, _Sanada thought. Like he was really going to believe that. However the idea of pushing Yukimura away didn't comfort him. Instead he let his hand brush through Yukimura's soft hair. He heard Yukimura sigh, happily and felt his lips twitch up in a smile.

As the minutes ticked by, Sanada's senses became aware of the clean smell of Yukimura's conditioner coming from the blunette's hair. Knowing that it was a bad idea, he still bent forward and nosed Yukimura's hair, breathing into the other's ear.

Yukimura let out a pleased sound. It was time to take things more seriously. He turned his head slightly to face Sanada, admiring his boyfriend's handsome features. The overwelming desire to kiss Sanada pulsed through him but he settled for quickly licking Sanada's nose.

Sanada gasped in shock, making his boyfriend laugh. "Did you just lick me?" he said, furrowing his brows.

"Yes," Yukimura was giving him one of those mischievous looks, daring him to take revenge for being licked.

Sanada responded by kissing Yukimura's lips firmly. His tongue darted out and ran along Yukimura's bottom lip then pressed against Yukimura's mouth, demanding entrance. Yukimura kept his lips shut, refusing to give into Sanada's want. If Sanada wanted him he was going to have to make an effort. The dark-haired boy let out a growl of frustration at being denied and nipped at Yukimura's lips.

Yukimura let out a small yelp. "Genichirou! Don't bite me!" He smacked Sanada's chest and turned back around to sulk, making sure to squirm down on Sanada's hips.

Sanada drew a sharp breath as he felt his member stir in interest. His reasonable thoughts were telling him to stop, to get up and leave before he did something he would regret later. But these thoughts were being muddled with his sexual attraction and desire to kiss Yukimura again and again. He shook his head trying to clear it, just as Yukimura grinded down onto his hips again and let out a mewing sound.

"Seiichi, we really shouldn't..." Sanada tried to explain even as he pushed Yukimura to lie on the sofa and climbed over him.

Not bothering with an answer, Yukimura tugged Sanada down for a kiss. Their lips collided harshly before they were opened and their tongues explored each other's mouths feverishly.

"We could get in trouble for this," Sanada panted. Yukimura nodded his agreement but neither one backed down too excited to stop.

Yukimura's lower regions also began to feel excited. He bucked his hips upward and moaned into another kiss.

Sanada gave in to the intoxicating taste that was Yukimura Seiichi. Their tongues battled with each other, sliding, teasing, until Yukimura gave into his laughter. The vice-captain knew in his conscious that he should not be doing this. It would bring shame on his family and also break the trust Yukimura's parents had in him. But his carefully bound control was breaking and Sanada knew that he was giving into the sexual desires he had kept locked up for so many years.

The small moans Yukimura was making wasn't helping his erection go away any quicker. By this time he could feel that Yukimura was hard too. The strain of trying to resist these natural urges finally became to much for Sanada. With an electrifying snap he felt his emotions and control break free, choosing to make love to the person he loved the most. _His_ Seiichi!

Now that Yukimura was on his back underneath an eager Sanada he felt extremely vulnerable and enjoyed it every second. This was more than what he had hoped for. Sanada was not only kissing him on the mouth but down his neck and on his collar bone as well, pausing once in a while to teasingly lick at Yukimura's neck. The blunette squirmed a bit though when Sanada put his hand down and pushed it against the smaller male's crotch.

"Ah-Genichirou, please!" Yukimura gasped.

Sanada didn't bother holding back. He pushed up his boyfriend's shirt, pulling it over his head completely and examined the well toned abs. Yukimura had always managed to look so petite and graceful even when he had a lot of muscle underneath. Sanada ran his hand over the beautiful, hot, and smooth skin. He moved his mouth to kiss down Yukimura's chest and while his hands found the blunette's nipples and gave them a pinch.

Yukimura moaned and writhed even more when Sanada bent down to suck on a nipple. Sanada gave one nipple thorough attention before moving greedily on to the next one. The blunette arched as he gave a small cry in pleasure. His boyfriend moved back up to his neck and lovingly nipped at it, taking Yukimura's skin between his teeth and gently biting down.

While doing this, Sanada's hands slowly roamed lower until they reached Yukimura's sweatpants. He pushed them down along with Yukimura's underwear impatiently, then let out a pleased sound at the sight he saw beneath him.

Yukimura was beautiful. His hair was mused and he was panting and squirming desperately. The love bites as well as Yukimura's hardened nipples and cock made Sanada's erection twitch in his own pants. Yukimura blushed slightly amid the arousal shooting down his spine. He was fully exposed to his boyfriend like this lying naked in front of him. But having sex with Sanada was the ultimate way of telling the other teen that he trusted him. With his heart, mind, and body.

"Please don't stop, Gen," Yukimura said, breathlessly, clutching at Sanada's clothes. "I want you."

Sanada's eyes darkened, wanting to dominate the smaller male completely. "I want you too, Seiichi." He quickly undressed himself and pressed their bodies together, grinding his hips onto Yukimura's. The blunette gave another loud moan.

But even like this, completely lost in this new sensation of love, Sanada did not want to hurt his precious Yukimura when he penetrated him. He brought his fingers to his mouth and wetted them thoroughly before lifting and parting Yukimura's legs. He slowly pushed his index finger into the smaller teen's tight entrance. Once it slid in and out smoothly he added another, stretching and prepping Yukimura entirely.

Yukimura let out needy whimpers as he rocked back and forth on Sanada's fingers. Sanada extracting his fingers and wrapped a hand around Yukimura's pulsing member. The latter arched up harshly and cried out, hands reaching out to grab onto Sanada's shoulders. The dark-haired male moved himself so that he was positioned at Yukimur's entrance and pushed in slowly, groaning as the tight heat almost overwhelmed him.

The pretty boy let out a soft cry. "Ahh! Gen, _hurts_!" Yukimura pleaded. "Oh."

Sanada pumped his lover's cock and bent down to press a kiss to Yukimura's lips in an attempt to soothe the pain. Even with the preparation it was going to hurt a little, it being their first time making love. He pulled out slowly before pushing himself in deeply once more. Finding a steady rhythm, Sanada began to drive himself into his beloved repeatedly and deeply.

"Ah! _There!_" Yukimura suddenly cried out and moaned when Sanada hit that special bundle of nerves deep inside of him.

Sanada jerked his head up in surprise. "Does it hurt?" he asked softly. He had stopped moving inside of Yukimura when he heard his lover cry out. To try and help he pressed another wet kiss to his boyfriend's open mouth.

Yukimura's breath hitched. "No, it's not that. G_od!_ Please move. You're on my-" he quieted not sure what to say.

Oh! _Oh! _Sanada's eyes widened. He pulled out slightly, realizing that he had been pressing against Yukimura's prostate. "I'm sorry, Sei," he apologized. But that didn't stop him from striking his boyfriend's sweet spot again earning himself another beautiful moan as his boyfriend arched into him.

Yukimura could feel nothing but an enormous amount of pleasure when Sanada began to stroke his member and pump it rhythmically along with his thrusts. He grabbed onto his boyfriend's shoulders tighter than before while they moved together as one. The thrusts become faster and Yukimura felt lighter and lighter as they continued. It felt so good-his entire body tingling and shivering, as if electrical sparks were jolting through his nervous system.

Sanada's hand was still wrapped around Yukimura's dick, and he could almost hear the orgasm arriving. It only took a few more quick thrusts and enticing touches on Yukimura's body to reach his climax, shuddering and letting out a breathy, _'Genichirou!'_ as he did so. Hearing his beloved call out his name like that and seeing the bliss on Yukimura's face from the pleasure made Sanada reach his climax as well, cuming deep inside his boyfriend. His cum sprayed out hitting Yukimura's prostate again, prolonging Yukimura's orgasm.

Yukimura moaned in pleasure; the last of their shudders fading away as they panted. When he finally could think straight he realized that he felt extremely full and strange inside since Sanada hadn't pulled out.

"Are you okay?" Yukimura asked, softly.

Sanada was looking a little dazed. "Oh my god!"

Yukimura squirmed. "I feel kind of uncomfortable, Gen."

Looking down, Sanada finally reacted and pulled out of Yukimura. The blunette felt oddly empty now and the warm wetness of Sanada's warm essence spilled out and onto the sofa.

Sanada was starting to blush and look a bit horrified now that he was coming out of his sexual instincts. "Your parents are going to kill us."

"I don't think they'd kill me," Yukimura said softly, trying to sit up. "I'm their son. But _you_ are a different story."

"Thanks," Sanada said dryly. He looked at Yukimura lying there on the sofa looking so satisfied and content that for a moment Sanada didn't regret anything. He had finally had sex with the person he loved the most and had managed to make him happy.

Yukimura was smiling softly. "I don't care if Tousan and Kaasan do get mad. I think this was worth it." He reached up and locked his hands behind Sanada's neck, pulling him down to kiss him again.

Sanada smiled back gently and complied. They did nothing but softly kiss each other for a while when Sanada suddenly jerked up again, worriedly. "Oh god, Seiichi! We really are going to die."

The petite boy let out an annoyed sound at their kiss being disrupted. "What now?"

"We didn't use any protection or anything!" Sanada said, alarmed.

"It'll be alright," Yukimura tried to tranquilize his boyfriend. He shuffled into the sofa and shivered. "I'm kind of tired and cold."

Sanada still looked terrified and alarmed but the sight of Yukimura trembling and looking so beautifully calm made him relax for the time being. He grabbed the spare blanket that was thrown over the back of the coach and covered them both, lying down so that he wasn't squishing Yukimura but still beside him.

Yukimura snuggled contentedly against the taller teen. "I'm glad you decided to spend the night," he mused.

"Oh, I spent the night alright," Sanada sighed, but then turned to look at his pretty buchou. "I won't regret it though. I love you, Seiichi." He nosed Yukimura's hair and placed one last kiss on his boyfriend's neck.

Yukimura opened his mouth to speak but was cut off before he could begin.

"Do Not say 'I love me too," Sanada gave him a pointed look. "It's only cute the first time."

"I wasn't," the blunette giggled. "You're cute, Gen. I was going to say I love you too, but since you want to inurrupt..."

Sanada didn't care. Yukimura's adoring gaze said 'I love you' louder than any words could.

Yukimura snuggled closer into Sanada's arms. "We can clean up tomorrow before my parents come home. They don't have to know this ever happened."

Sanada nodded. He usually did not think it noble to lie to adults, especially his and Yukimura's parents but it was better then telling them that he had had sex with their son. They might stop Yukimura from dating him! He squeezed Yukimura possessively in his embrace.

They both pressed their naked bodies closer together as they let the sleepiness overtake them and drive them into satisfied slumber.

* * *

**Ooookay! So I tried to write a sex scene. Any comments on how to make it better in the future would be appreciated!**

**I know the truth is I suck at these types of things...**

**R&R please!**


	5. Denial

_**The Sanada Family is listed below as they are related to Sanada Genichirou!**_

**Sanada Gen'emon: Grandfather**

**Sanada Gousuke: Father**

**Sanada Akiko: Mother**

**Sanada Kenichirou: Brother**

**Sanada Sadae: Sister-in-Law**

**Sanada Sasuke: Nephew**

* * *

******Chapter 5 - Denial**

It had been three days since Sanada and Yukimura had made love. Yukimura was highly satisfied that they had cleaned up well and that his parents were none the wiser. Sanada still looked a bit guilty about going behind their backs but had still kept their secret.

With the exception of Sanada still not introducing Yukimura to his parents, they were both pretty happy. Yukimura was patient. Sanada had promised that he would tell his parents he was dating a boy soon and the vice-captain was a man of his word.

"Yanagi-sempai!" Akaya whined. "Yagyuu-sempai and Niou-sempai aren't coming with us!" He pouted.

The team was supposed to have another team bonding day but Yagyuu and Niou had decided not to participate in this one. Niou's parent's weren't going to be home all evening which made it the perfect time the doubles pair to fuck each other.

Yanagi patted Akaya comfortingly. "If it's just them then I'm sure we'll be fine."

"But it's not just them," Akaya continued. "Jackal-sempai says he has too much homework so he won't be able to come and Marui-sempai is going to Hyotei to see his boyfriend!" The 15-year-old looked absolutely crushed. "Highschool sucks! Everyone gets romantic in highschool and it's gross!"

"Look on the bright side," Yanagi mused. "Jackal hasn't gotten a soul mate yet."

Akaya scoffed. "Yea, cuz he's loads of fun," he rolled his eyes then sighed. Why couldn't things just be as they were in middle school?

Yanagi took pity on the younger boy. Akaya had never liked change but growing up was all about changing. "Well then, you and I can hang out today."

The first-year gave Yanagi a soft smile. "I'm glad you don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend, Yanagi-sempai," he said. "I just wish the others were here."

They rounded the corner and bumped into Yukimura and Sanada.

"Oh, there you two are," Yukimura smiled brightly. "Ready for the outing, I see."

Akaya practically glared at his captain. "Don't rub it in that you're not coming. I already know that you and fuku-buchou are going on a date," he huffed.

The blunette looked surprised at Akaya's angry tone. "I'm sorry you're upset, Akaya but I think you've mistaken what I meant."

"We are going with you and Renji," Sanada joined in.

"You are?" Akaya's jaw dropped but he still looked skeptical.

Yukimura sighed. "Yes, we are but even if we weren't it isn't your place to judge whether Sanada and I wish to be alone. We're entitled to privacy too."

Akaya blushed at the rebuke. He didn't mean to sound grumpy. He truly was happy that his tennis "parents" were finally together. The younger boy just missed his quality time with them. Yes, even Sanada.

"I'm sorry," he murmured meekly, leaning his head on Yukimura's chest and searching for security.

Yukimura smiled and gave Akaya a warm hug. His kohai had matured some but still tended to be a bit clingy. Yanagi came over and hugged the curly-haired boy from behind.

Sanada cleared his throat awkwardly when Akaya reached out for him to join the group hug. Yukimura was giving him one of those amused looks. With a sigh he put his arms around the other three.

"How nice of you to join us," Yanagi teased.

Sanada immediately let go. "Are we going to the ramen place or not?" he groused. He pulled his cap down to shield his reddening face.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The ramen place was a lot less crowded then they had originally thought. Akaya's eyes glowed the entire evening. He felt super content that he got to hang out with Rikkai's Big Three by himself. Yukimura noticed how much Akaya was basking in the attention that he almost felt guilty about not spending more time with the team. Almost. He really did prefer to go out on dates with Sanada instead.

The four teens talked and hung out until the last minute before curfew.

They parted ways but not before Sanada had told Yukimura that he intended to tell his parents about them that night.

"Really?" Yukimura asked, excitement and nervousness mixing together.

Sanada nodded. "It isn't fair to you and I feel like such a coward. I love you too much to not tell my family."

Yukimura smiled happily. "Good luck, then." With a kiss, they parted ways.

Sanada sighed as he watched Yukimura walk away. As stressed out as he felt about telling his parents he was dating a boy he knew that he couldn't hide that fact forever.

The rest of the way home Sanada went through many different scenarios in his head about how the conversation might go. All of them seemed to end badly. There was nothing else the vice-captain could do except face the fire. He only hoped his family would be as understanding as Yukimura's.

He entered the house with a low 'Tadaima' and took off his shoes at the door. Sanada went into the living room where he knew he would find his grandfather, father, and mother. He knew that his brother, Kenichirou, would be out for the evening with his wife, Sadae and Sasuke.

Sanada stepped into the peacefully quiet room, feeling slightly guilty about disrupting it. His father, Gousuke, looked up from the book he was reading.

"Ah, Genichirou," he smiled. "You're home. You had a good time with your friends I take it?"

"Hai," Sanada answered taking in a deep breath. "Tousan, I have an announcement to make."

His grandfather and mother looked up as well at his serious tone. Sanada Akiko looked worried for her son.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Sanada shook his head. "I need to be honest with you and apologize for going behind your back for some time now."

Gousuke looked solemn. "Behind our backs?" he frowned. Gen'emon also looked serious now.

The 16-year-old knew it was now or never. "I've been dating someone without your permission."

Akiko nearly smiled. "Oh, Genichirou," she breathed in relief. "I thought it was something truly wrong."

His grandfather still looked wary. "Genichirou would not be acting so serious and going behind our backs if it was something that he truly believed we would not approve," he said. "Who are you dating?"

"Yukimura Seiichi," Sanada replied immediately and boldly.

Silence.

It was highly uncomfortable for Sanada. His parents and grandfather didn't look very surprised but their expressions gave nothing away. Sanada could feel his heart beating in his ears as he waited for an answer.

"I see," Gousuke said slowly, at last. Sanada swallowed the lump in his throat.

Akiko, sensing her son's anxiousness, let out a small chuckle. "Although we are hardly surprised I will confess I'm slightly disappointed in your choice of a male partner," she said. "Things can get difficult in life with a male lover. Some people may not be as accepting of you."

Gen'emon also smiled. "Things will be difficult, indeed but I see no reason to be disappointed in anything besides the fact that you didn't tell us sooner," he said. "Seiichi is a sweet, proper boy who brings out the best in my grandson. You have my blessing, Genichirou."

Sanada felt his legs become weak with the relief of hearing his grandfather back him up. By the way his mother was still smiling he knew she would come to accept Yukimura as part of the family too. He turned to his father. "Tousan?"

His father sighed. "It isn't very traditional but I agree with your grandfather," he nodded to his son in acknowledgement. "We will have a talk about how this relationship will work and how you will behave in public but not tonight. You're dismissed."

Sanada bowed low in gratitude. "Thank-you very much," the teen murmured, tension leaving him in waves.

"And Genichirou," Akiko called after him as he left the room. Sanada turned back to look at her. "Bring your boyfriend to dinner next weekend. We need to have a proper meal with him as part of the family."

Sanada nodded, smiling. "Hai, Kaasan."

He knew his family would accept Yukimura and by their talk excepted them to marry and be together forever. That was exactly what Sanada Genichirou wanted.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"They are a little uncomfortable with the idea but they accept you," Sanada told Yukimura the next day.

They were sitting on Yukimura's porch, watching cars and people pass by. Yukimura would wave when he saw a neighbor of friend. He was feeling especially happy now that they didn't have to keep their relationship a secret. It felt nice calling Sanada his boyfriend freely. The boy he'd had a crush on since the 6th grade was finally his.

Yukimura turned to look at the other teen. "Thank-you, Genichirou," he said smiling up adoringly. "I'm so glad."

"Me too," Sanada said putting an arm around Yukimura's shoulders to pull his boyfriend close. Ever since they had had sex, Sanada felt more comfortable about showing public affection for his beloved. Yukimura was content with this too. "Kaasan wants you over next weekend for lunch. Is that okay?"

"Hai," Yukimura nodded. "That's fine."

The problem was that it wasn't fine by next weekend.

It had been a week and a half since Yukimura and Sanada had sex. The blunette figured nothing would come of it but lately he had been feeling really sick every morning. He would throw up bile and sometimes only heave when he didn't have anything to vomit. Headaches were frequent and it took all he could do to keep going to morning tennis practice pretending he was fine. Sanada obviously thought otherwise when he saw his captain's face and on more then one occasion Yukimura had left in the middle of a conversation walking quickly away to the restroom.

Sanada finally followed him once to hear Yukimura be sick. But when he confronted Yukimura about it the blunette was quick to assure him he just had an upset stomach. After that Yukimura was more careful to not arouse suspicion from anyone on the team.

"You don't look to good, captain?" Niou drawled the morning Yukimura was supposed to go to eat at the Sanada's.

"I'm just feeling a little dizzy," Yukimura dismissed with a wave of his hand. "I'll be fine." The sickness always got better as the day progressed; he should be fine by the time school got out.

Niou still looked skeptical. "Sure you will." He eyed Yukimura closely, making the captain feel annoyed.

"I said I'm fine," Yukimura glared coolly at the trickster. His glare promised laps if the inquiry continued.

Niou only smirked mischievously. "You're only sick in the mornings from what I've seen. Who knows, captain? Maybe you're pregnant!" he exclaimed gleefully teasing.

Yukimura knew Niou was joking but some tiny part of him was suddenly shocked with the idea that the trickster might be right. _But that can't be!_ he thought. It was a stupid thought and the captain removed it from his mind at once. "Niou, 50 laps! Now!" he ordered without raising his voice.

"Killjoy," Niou muttered as he trotted off. But as soon as his back was turned he smirked. He had seen the slight look of panic in Yukimura's eyes when he mentioned the pregnancy. Maybe the captain didn't like babies. Or maybe..._ I wonder if captain and vice-captain had sex,_ he thought. He snickered to himself. It was a funny idea.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you sure you are okay?" Sanada asked for the fifth time that evening.

"I told you I was," Yukimura ground out. He felt all out of sorts. They were headed to Sanada's house and Yukimura was not feeling up for smiling and being polite right now.

Sanada still looked conflicted. "But Niou said he heard you throw up this morning and-"

"Enough," Yukimura snapped in a quiet voice, making Sanada frown and give the blunette a devastated look. The vice-captain wanted to help but Yukimura was distancing himself the way he had when he had first been put in the hospital during middle school. Yukimura gave out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry, Genichirou. I just don't feel like myself today."

"It's not just today," Sanada said. "I've been worried about you. For the past three days you've been feeling unwell."

It was actually five days but Yukimura wasn't about to correct his boyfriend. No need to worry Sanada even more. "Maybe it's just nerves."

Sanada looked pained. "Don't be stressed out by this; it's just my family," he tried to sooth Yukimura's distress.

Yukimura felt bad knowing he was making Sanada worry. He smiled gratefully at the slightly taller teen and reached out for Sanada's hand. They held hands for the rest of the journey to the house.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke greeted them at the door as they came in. "Good evening, uncle, Sei-nissan! he said.

Sanada tried not to be annoyed for being called uncle. "Good evening, Sasuke."

Yukimura gave the small boy a genuine smile. Sasuke always managed to make him laugh. Probably because he was so good at teasing Sanada. "How are you, Sasuke?"

"Okay, I guess," Sasuke reasoned. "The table is being set right now."

They left their things by the door and followed the younger boy into the dining room. Gen'emon was already seated and seemed deep in thought when the teens entered. Gousuke and Kenichirou were standing by the kitchen doorway talking as Akiko and Sadae hurried in and out with food.

"Ah, Genichirou, you're here," Akiko said to her son. "Sit down, Seiichi. Everyone, let's start the meal."

Everyone was soon seated with Sasuke insisting on sitting next to Yukimura. The meal consisted of steamed white rice and noodle soup. It was delicious to everyone, except Yukimura.

Even thought the food should have been settling for his appetite his stomach began churning and the teen could only hope that he didn't gag. If it wasn't for the fact that it would be rude to refuse Sanada's mother's cooking he would quit eating. But Yukimura wanted to make a good impression now that they knew he and Sanada were dating. His stomach churned in turmoil.

To make matters even more awkward, Sanada's grandfather would stop complimenting Yukimura's looks. He told Sanada that he had chosen well because Yukimura was a hard worker and trustworthy. _Great, _the blunette thought through his fake smile. _I wonder what they'd think if they knew we already had sex._

Sasuke bounced in his seat contentedly. "So you're going to be my Aunt?" he asked with a hint of mischief.

Sanada sent his nephew a look. "Seiichi is male and we aren't married! Tarudoru!"

"But you are going to marry each other, aren't you?" Sasuke grinned. His uncle and boyfriend both flushed and there was a lot of sputtering on Genichirou's part. The small boy giggled. Teasing was going to be so much easier.

As their meal came to a close, Gousuke spoke up. "Genichirou, Seiichi. Firstly, I am content with this arrangement," he decided. "But I don't want anything being done untraditionally. There are still many things that both of you can do to remain traditional."

Sanada nodded. He and his family always were for the ways of old. Yukimura didn't have too much of a problem with that. He nodded along too, agreeing to all the regulations that Gousuke said.

"Wish leads me to a few questions," the older Sanada continued. "How long have you two been dating already?"

"For about three weeks now," Sanada answered honestly.

Yukimura nodded in agreement, but immediatly stopped because he could feel the beginnings of a migrain coming. His stomach continued to churn in an upset manner, getting more agitated by the minute.

A strange look flitted over Gousuke's face at his son's answer. "Three weeks you say…hmm."

Gen'emon also began to look thoughtful. "Genichirou, About ten days ago you asked permission to sleepover at Seiichi's house, didn't you?"

Yukimura felt a bit sick. Not only from his stomach and oncoming headache but also from the realization that his boyfriend's family might know what they had done.

Sanada, who hated lying more than necessary, bowed his head. "I did."

Gousuke turned to Yukimura. "Did you sleep in the same bed?" he asked sternly, eyes penetrating.

Yukimura gulped. "We fell asleep on the couch during a movie." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"I hope you both are responsible enough to realize that you won't be able to do sleepovers anymore," Gousuke continued.

Sanada bowed himself forward and Yukimura followed his example. "I apologize for anything you may think against Genichirou and I," the blunette said. "But please know that it was my idea and I don't intend to do something behind your back again."

The adults, and especially Sanada's father, seemed very pleased with the answer Yukimura gave.

Not a moment after Sanada and Yukimura had straightened up was the blue-haired boy covering his mouth and running towards the bathroom.

Akiko looked alarmed. "Is he alright?"

Sanada got up and hurried after his boyfriend. "Seiichi?" he asked, worriedly hearing Yukimura heaving over the toilet. The blunette threw up all the food he had eaten that evening.

"I'm sorry," Yukimura murmured as he used a paper towel to wipe his mouth. He still felt sick and annoyed that he had embarrassed himself in front of Sanada's family

Handing him a cup of tea, Sanada gave Yukimura a relieved look. "It's fine as long as you get well. Did you catch something?"

Yukimura shrugged weakly and leaned on the taller teen for support. "I hope not. We have a tournament tomorrow."

Sanada furrowed his brow. "I don't want you playing if you're feeling this badly."

Yukimura drew himself up proudly. "I'm the captain. I'll decide if I'm well enough to play," he told Sanada coolly. In contradiction to his words, he doubled over when his stomach began to feel strange again.

"I'll take you home," Sanada decided, gently scooping his captain up into his arms.

Yukimura put his arms around Sanada's neck and didn't bother protesting. He didn't feel strong enough to put up a fight and he thought it really was romantic of Sanada to take him home.

They calmed Sanada's frantic mother down and assured her that Yukimura was simply getting a virus. Yukimura hoped that's all it was.

_Who knows, captain? Maybe you're pregnant!_

Niou's words rang in Yukimura's head that night as he tried to go to sleep. If he thought about it from a professional point of view this was a possibility. He and Sanada had had sex and hadn't used any protection.

Too bad from his own point of view Yukimura denied it. There was no way he could be pregnant. He was only 16! Maybe Sanada was right. Maybe it was only a virus he had the bad luck of catching.

Yukimura turned over and tried fruitlessly to go to sleep.

* * *

**Thank-you for being patient, dear readers!**

**R&R for me!**


End file.
